Caminos Sobre El Mar
by Alya Morrigan
Summary: el chico del que estoy enamorada es novio de mi hermano! ¡¡¡[ S L A S H ]!!!


**(¯`'·.¸ Adonis Malévolo ¸.·'´¯)**  
  
Escrito por:  
**[ Alya Morrigan ]**  
  
  
_Caminante, son tus huellas el camino y nada más,  
  
Caminante, no hay camino, se hace camino al andar.  
  
Al andar se hace camino y al volver la vista atrás  
  
Se ve la senda que nunca se ha de volver a pisar.  
  
Caminante no hay camino, sino estelas en la mar…  
  
**  
:: Antonio Machado ::**_**  
**  
  
**-----------'@  
Prólogo**

No puedo decir que mi vida hasta éste momento ha sido la más sufrida y la más maldita, que mis problemas son los más terribles, y que mi pena y mi llanto son más amargos que los de cualquiera. Sería mentira si afirmara que no tengo amigos, que a nadie le importo, y que mi sufrimiento equivale mucho más que la felicidad que he tenido desde que nací.   
  
  
  
Y sería aún más estúpido y omnisciente de mi parte hacerme la mártir, y gritarle a alguien "¡Cállate!. Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor. Tus inconvenientes no son NADA en comparación con los míos". ¿Con qué derecho podría hacer eso?, ¿Acaso el desgarro no es el mismo?. Puede ser producto del rompimiento de una relación, de una amistad, de un maltrato, de un trauma de la infancia, puede ser más o menos intenso, pero sigue siendo el mismo desgarro.  
  
  
  
Todos pasamos por etapas difíciles, y sin duda, la mía transcurrió en plena adolescencia, cuando había pasado justo un mes desde mi cumpleaños número 17. Ese día, para ser más exacta, el 1 de septiembre, me ocurrió algo que a la mayoría les sucede: por fin salí de la ceguera en la que estaba y pude darme cuenta de que había alguien a mi lado muy especial y maravilloso, con una linda carita que se ruborizaba de timidez cada vez que alguien no perteneciente a su grupo de amigos le hablaba, muy tierno e inteligente, y poseedor de algún extraño "don especial" que hacía que el cabeza dura de mi hermano se tranquilizara.  
  
  
  
¡Y vaya que no lo había visto!. Lo conocí cuando empecé el segundo curso en Hogwarts; y él, al tener la misma edad que mi hermano, o sea, un año menos que yo, comenzaba primero. En un principio, cuando mi hermano me lo presentó, no pude percibir de inmediato la dulzura que emanaba, pero sí noté por un momento una chispa de melancolía en sus ojos, pero casi al instante la ocultó con una sonrisa… ¡oh!... él y sus hermosas sonrisas.  
  
  
  
Y si de hablar de mí se trata… tengo que ser muy franca. No soy con mucho la chica más hermosa del colegio, ni la más popular; los chicos no babean por mí... Mido un metro y 65 cms, mi piel es sumamente pálida, mi cabello negro y lacio cabello llega un poco más abajo de mis hombros, tengo ojos azabaches, y mi cuerpo posee unas libras de más. No soy tampoco la más inteligente de mi clase, más bien soy muy inconstante, a veces notas muy altas, y a veces muy bajas; tampoco me dieron el cargo de prefecta ni de premio anual. No juego al quidditch, me dan miedo las escobas y los insectos.   
  
  
  
En lo único que puedo decir que soy 100% buena es en las clases de Pociones. Éstas me fascinan, y me lleno de felicidad al entrar en la mazmorra, porque sé que tras breves minutos, entre los ingredientes, el caldero, el fuego y yo, entablaremos una profunda conexión... Claro que es extraño que a una Huffelpuff le guste una materia como esa, pero entre gustos y colores no hay nada escrito.  
  
  
  
No soy muy madura que digamos, pero trato de tomar las mejores decisiones según lo que piense y sienta en el momento. No soy odiosa, no soy introvertida y tampoco extrovertida, tan sólo soy una mezcolanza de reacciones. Actualmente, tengo casi 18 años. Y, creo que aún no lo he dicho... mi nombre es Isyhah Black. Este apellido es muy conocido aquí en Hogwarts, ¿por qué?, porque uno de los dos chicos más populares del colegio también lo posee… mi hermano: Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
Podría pasar días hablando de "el cabeza dura Black", y el por qué es más que obvio: mi hermano es fascinante. Con sus 17 años tiene una estatura muy elevada, para ser exacta mide 1.89 m; de complexión atlética; piel blanca pero un poco bronceada por el sol; una larga cabellera negra que a veces lleva sujeta con una cinta; y unos preciosos ojos celestes, tal cual luce el cielo en verano. Claro, no todo lo que él tiene es físico, al contrario; puedo decir sin equivocarme que es uno de los mejores estudiantes.   
  
  
  
Es malditamente encantador… De esos muchachos que con su sola presencia causan estragos, y despiertan las más bajas pasiones, y no tan sólo en las chicas. Muy simpático y conversador; y con una ironía bastante desquiciante. También es muy desordenado; pero, por sobre todo, demasiado testarudo, jamás da su brazo a torcer… claro, si es que no interviene ÉL… es decir, Remus Lupin.  
  
  
  
¡Al llegar a este punto me provoca gritar!.  
Pero… hay que ser considerados con los demás. Y teniendo en cuenta el gran movimiento que hay en la sala común debido a que queda un día de clases, no sería de mucha ayuda que una alumna estuviera en su habitación dando alaridos como una demente… Así que cero escándalo.  
  
  
  
Bueno, volviendo a lo importante, es decir, a Remus Lupin… ¡tengo tanto sentimiento hacia él!. El cielo, la luna y las estrellas son testigos de mi amor… y se lo dije hace algunos meses, claro que, había un inconveniente para mí: él amaba a otra persona; y ¡cielos! ¡qué devastador el saberlo!, al menos pude constatar algún tiempo después, que era correspondido, y que estaba con una excelente persona, lo cual me hacía sentir mejor… aunque aún duele mucho.  
  
  
  
En fin, Remus significaba todo lo que yo anhelaba… Un muchacho de corazón dulce, mirada penetrante y reconfortante, paciente y a la vez bravío, inteligente y culto, poeta y lunático… Inevitable no enamorarme de él; y si hasta entonces no lo había hecho, era porque tenía la mente ocupada en otra persona… Pero el punto no es ese; sino *esto* que me embarga… Y una de las tantas cosas que me fascina de Remsie es cuando me abrazaba; se sentía tan bien descansar en ese pecho, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, y su aliento rozando mi oído.   
  
  
  
Pero, la guinda que adornó mi amor no correspondido, y mi masoquismo enfermizo, fue el saber exactamente quién era la persona a la que Remus amaba… Y he ahí mi pequeño gran problema: **el chico del que estoy enamorada, es novio de mi hermano**. Y eso, es bastante impactante, inclusive, tragicómico.  
  
  
  
No es que sea una homofóbica ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, siempre he pensando que cuando alguien ama a otra persona, no importa su sexo; es más, muchos de mis amigos más cercanos tienen inclinaciones homosexuales, y eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque siguen siendo ellos, personas a las que quiero y respeto.  
  
  
  
El asunto es… ¿por qué mi hermano?... No es que tengo algo malo, sino que Sirius representaría un vínculo más que yo tendría con Remus… pero, por otra parte, sé que ellos dos están destinados para estar juntos… aunque me cueste admitirlo, debo y tengo que hacerlo… Sólo basta con capturar las miradas cómplices que hay entre ellos, o las caricias disimuladas, o cómo se oye ese Remsie en los labios de mi hermano… sigh… sería una idiotez de mi parte el ponerme en plan de cegarme ante lo que es más que obvio, así que sólo me queda hacer lo más sensato: apoyarlos. Así lo considero y me lo confirmó Hyde…  
  
  
  
Hyde Reeves, mi mejor amigo. Un chico muy agradable, tierno, sabe cuándo y cómo decir las cosas, además es atractivo… Tiene cabello corto y liso, de color avellana al igual que sus ojos, su piel tiene una tonalidad canela, alto, delgado, y con lindas facciones. Muchos atributos que no pasan desapercibidos fácilmente. Y no es que lo idealice, para nada, también tiene sus defectos como el ser desordenado, olvidadizo y su excesiva pasividad. Pero en fin, nadie es perfecto, y eso lo comprende muy bien Amy, su novia, quien es una linda Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
Bueno, como decía, Hyde me ha ayudado muchísimo con esto, y le estoy muy agradecida… Aún así, son hechos que atormentan, son lágrimas no derramadas que rasgan, son palabras dichas que se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente haciéndome sentir patética, y lo peor es que lo recuerdo perfectamente todo, *todo*.

** (¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**

Hola!! éste es el prólogo de mi fic, y espero que les haya gustado. Si desean dejar comentarios acerca de él, pues bienvenidos sean. Éste es un estilo bastante diferente al que usé en mi otro fic, ya que siempre es bueno cambiar y probar con otros estilos. 

Los veo en el próximo capítulo.

**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸ ã£¥ã Mø®riGãN¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**  
  
_soledad y perversidad son las compañías que señala mi constelación guía_


End file.
